


Gentler

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fucking, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean starts off slow and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentler

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt by Kyra Silverfox: So my suggestion is Dean starts out slowly and gently fucking Sam calling him all these pet names (babe, kitten, sweetheart...) and he slowly gets harder and faster and the names get dirtier (bitch cockslut...) and Sam is just a moaning, writhing, happy mess.

Sam feels like a live wire, stretched out across the bed as Dean slips in and out of him. “More,” he begs.

 

Dean presses a kiss to the top of his nose. “Shh, it’s okay, baby boy. I’m gonna let you come, all right?”

 

Sam nods frantically. It’s not enough, right now, the gentle slip and slide of Dean in and out of him, but he knows that if he’s patient Dean will give him what he needs. Then Dean changes the angle of his thrusts so that he’s just barely brushing against his sweet spot, and he whines because it’s the exact opposite of what he needs. “Not yet, sweetheart,” Dean teases.

 

Sam throws his head back and moans when Dean wraps a hand around his cock and starts stroking. “You gonna come, pet?” His hand speeds up when Sam nods.

 

“Yes, Master, please, so close, yes, just like that, oh-” His voice breaks and he groans when Dean pulls away. He tries to reach down to finish himself, but Dean pins his hands over his head.

 

“Such a naughty little toy, Sammy. Who told you that you could touch yourself? Hmm?”

 

Dean speeds up and Sam moans. “No... No one!”

 

“Only naughty sluts touch themselves without permission,” Dean reminds him before leaning down for a brutal, bruising kiss.

 

Sam whines. “Wanna be your good slut, Master.” He pushes back against Dean until the demon starts fucking him harder.

 

“Yeah? You gonna be my good little whore and beg for my cock?” Dean asks breathlessly.

 

“Yes! Please, Master, please fuck me harder, wanna feel you for days. Want you to fill me up so good, Master, please!” His voice hitches every time Dean brushes against his prostate, but he forces himself to keep going. “Want you to ruin my hole,” he moans.

 

Dean groans above him and reaches down to take Sam’s cock in his hand. “God, Sammy, such a dirty fucking mouth.” He flicks his wrist faster. “You wanna come?”

 

“Yes, please, please, Master-”

 

“Not yet, Sammy. Soon, I promise. Just a little while longer. Can you hold back? For me?”

 

Sam shakes his head desperately. “I can’t, I can’t, _please_!”

 

Dean stops the motion of his hand but doesn’t pull it away. Sam starts thrusting into his hand and Dean groans. “So fucking beautiful like this, all desperate and needy.” He runs his hand across Sam’s sweat-damp chest. “Look at this. You’re wrecked.”

 

Sam moans and moves his hips faster. “So close,” he warns. Dean pulls his hand away and lets it skitter across Sam’s abs and up to twist a hardened nipple. Sam keens, and Dean swallows the noise with a greedy kiss.

 

“I know you’re close, Sammy. Just relax and let me take care of you, okay?” Dean rubs his hands along Sam’s sides and Sam nods, because that’s all he _can_ do, because Dean is just going to start over, fucking into him gently while he calms down and pounding into him again until he’s writhing under Dean and begging the demon to let him come, and then Dean will just begin again.

 

“That’s right,” Dean coos as Sam settles down and braces himself for another round. His hands find Sam’s nipples and _pull._ “You’re just too fucking pretty like this. I’m not gonna let you come until you’re _ruined._ ”

 


End file.
